


Revenge

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: accidental voyeur series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The night of the dinner sequel George worries that Percy really will seek Revenge.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This fics were previous uploaded under my current account Marf_redux but I disliked having my old stuff up with my new so I moved all my old stuff over here.

Revenge

He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop as Percy with brilliant blue hair convinced his mother not to try removing it magically. “I told you mother I did this for solidarity with Oliver Wood after he lost a bet it’s only for a few days,” Percy lied smoothly and he was impressed that his brother hadn’t sold him out. Of course he couldn’t without explaining how Oliver Wood also ended up with blue hair.

He saw his mother turn away clearly irritated but she didn’t want to risk another row with Percy so she let it go. He then gulped as Percy’s eyes fell on his and the glare he got made him hurry and leave the room. He couldn’t forget that Percy’s howler had promised revenge and he wasn’t sure what Percy meant by that. “Your really jumpy tonight,” Penelope Clearwater said startling him. “Relax George, Percy won’t take his revenge in front of your mother it would cause too many questions.” He relaxed as he realized the truth of her words for whatever reason Percy hadn’t told their mom yet that

Still he made sure to keep an eye on his mother as she prepared the food to make sure his brother didn’t get any where near his food or drink. They set down to dinner then and he relaxed as he took his first bite of the delicious individual minced pies his mother had served them. He noticed it tasted funny immediately and his arms were itching. He looked down to see bright pink and green swirls spreading over his skin and felt his hair standing on end. He grabbed the spoon and stared in shock at his head was now covered in bright pink and yellow daisies. He could hear everyone laughing at him and saw Percy’s self satisfied smirk. “But how you weren’t near the food while mum was cooking I made sure of that no one handled the food but ...” He then looked at his mother who was blushing furiously. “Mum how could you?”

“I’m sorry, George, but Percy told me everything,” She said looking over at his grinning brother. “Besides it will wear off in a few minutes right Percy?” He saw Percy blush slightly. “Percy it will only last a few minutes right?” There was a warning edge to her tone.

“Of course mother as long as e hasn’t eaten any chocolate in the last twelve hours,” Percy said evenly. He then turned to stare at Ginny who completely cracked up and he recalled her tossing him a chocolate frog as a snack just before dinner when he was nervous saying he looked hungry.

“All Right well done Percy so how long will it actually last since you had Ginny give me that Chocolate,” He said seeing his mother’s frown deepen and Ginny who tried to look ashamed and contrite but only managed to look smug.

“Oh just about three weeks,” Percy said smiling brightly. “I thought to discourage George from tampering with my shampoo in the future that anything he does to me I’ll give back seven fold.” He couldn’t help it he burst out laughing at the sheer hilarity that Percy had gotten him back so well.

“All right you win Percy I won’t tamper with you and Oliver’s shampoo ever again,” He promised quickly. “So if you told Mum everything that means he told you about how and Oliver are shagging right?” The silence that followed that statement told him that no Percy hadn’t actually told her that yet. He looked down at his colorful hands and wondered if Percy would let this go or if years after he and Fred gave up he’d finally get Percy involved a prank war.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
